Wicked Games
by Petronille
Summary: He was raised from the dead so that his sister could have a chance to live her own life. Never had Prince Nuada thought that he would swear an oath of loyalty to the Faerie Queen or the House of Lusignan, or that he and his reluctant handler, Trifine Verringer, would be fighting alongside the BPRD to protect the rest of the world from the things that were truly evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Hellboy,_ but all original characters are mine. Many of the legends incorporated in this are Breton, from the lais of Marie de France, and the Melusine legend shows up as well, along with others.**

**Author's Note: Just for reference, Fey and Fae, in this, at least, are two different things. Fae refers to all magical beings, while Fey refers to the race of humanlike magical beings (such as Melusine and her sisters) ruled over by the Faerie King or Queen. They once pledged fealty to King Balor, but after the creation of the Golden Army, they withdrew their support of the Elf King and resolved to deal with "the human question" on their own. I picture Natalie Dormer as Trifine. This story has been around for awhile and while it has never been published, it's currently being reworked, so updates may be a little slow.**

**Some of the playlist is included below:  
**

_Wake Up, _AWOLNATION

_Spectrum, _Florence + the Machine

_Bones,_ The Killers

_Run This Town in D Minor, _DJs from Mars

_Dull Life, _Yeah Yeah Yeahs

_King and Lionheart,_ Of Monsters and Men

_The Police and the Private, _Metric

_Intuition, _Jewel

_Wicked Games, _Coeur de Pirate

_The Enemy, _Mumford and Sons

_Sang Real, _Dredg

_Live and Let Die,_ cover by Duffy

_My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, _Fall Out Boy

_Leaving Tonight,_ The Birthday Massacre

**Wicked Games**

Chapter One

_October, 2010._

It wasn't Agent Thomas Manning's idea of fun to board a plane for France just so he could go beg, but here he was with a cup of Perrier and the leftover grit from the last two Rolaids he had just consumed in his mouth. He landed safely enough at Dinard-Pleurit airport in Saint-Malo and there was a taxi waiting for him, provided by Verringer, which took Manning to the ancestral home of Verringer's French wife, Hélaine. Roland was nice enough to him, but then Roland had always liked Trevor Broom better. Because Trevor Broom had _understood _things. Manning, in Verringer's estimation, did not.

"I got your Cubans for you," Roland said casually once the two were situated in his study. "And cognac-or Calvados?"

"Cognac," Manning said, though the Calvados sounded much more tantalizing. Roland handed Manning a cigar and opened the French door that led to the back garden.

"We'll have to talk outside, I'm afraid. Hélaine abhors the smell of smoke in her house." He watched Manning light the cigar and inhale from it gratefully. "It _is_ good cognac, though, isn't it?"

"It's good cognac," Manning assured Roland. "You know about what happened in Ireland, don't you? And what happened...after? What we had to do...um, to bring them back?"

"If you mean that your agents left and you had to bring them back to the BPRD kicking and screaming, then yes, I heard." Roland regarded Manning with a light of amusement in his eyes. "It's quite shameful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's a shame," Manning admitted, "but we had to do it." When Roland tilted his head and narrowed his eyes just a bit, though, Manning felt he had to defend himself even further. "They're our best agents, Roland. The pressure I'm under, you don't understand it. _They_ don't understand it." He put down the glass of cognac on the stone bench beside him and produced the Rolaids from the pocket of his slacks. "Do you know how many of these I'm taking daily? Pressure, Roland. _Pressure."_

"Pressure, indeed." Roland sipped at his cognac with the easy grace he had always possessed. "If you remember, this is why I left the American branch of the BPRD and went to work for the European division. The Europeans are much more understanding if one must bend the rules just a bit."

"You're saying that I ought to just say to hell with all the rules?"

"I'm not saying _that_. I'm saying that not all of your agents respond well to all of the rules and regulations. Perhaps you ought to turn a blind eye to some of the indiscretions and simply accept that is the way they operate."

"You know I can't do that, Roland."

"You simply won't let yourself do it, Tom." Manning saw a smile brighten Roland's aquiline face. "Ah, we have company! Trifine."

Manning turned his head to see Trifine Verringer crossing the lawn. Yes, this was exactly whom he had wanted to see, but first he had to get past Roland and Hélaine and Trifine's siblings. And then of course there was the matter of the great-great-how-many-greats-grandmother, Melusine, and Melusine's sisters Palatina and Melior, who had placed all of their hopes in Trifine being their ticket back into the Faerie High Court in the Forest of Arden.

"Hi, Dad." Trifine Verringer smiled at her father, then she turned her attention to Director Manning, her smile fading. "Director Manning. It's been ages."

"Good to see you, too, Trifine." He wondered if she could detect his reason for coming to Château de Brignonen, but if she was able to, she didn't give any indication of it.

"Should I leave the two of you alone, Dad? Maman told me you had company, but I didn't think it was business."

"It's not a business meeting at all, my dear girl." Roland took a few steps toward his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Director Manning is simply here to reminisce about old times...and to have dinner with us. He _does_ have business with the European branch, though. We've been kind enough to let him stay. That is, your mother has. So long as he doesn't smoke in the house."

Manning caught the hint of irony behind that, and Trifine's lips curved into a sly smile. "What Maman says, goes. That's the way of life at Château de Brignonen. If you're going to be spending a few days here, you may as well know _that_."

"I'll remember that, Trifine," Manning promised. Trifine's mouth quirked, and he wondered what she thought was so funny.

Roland put his arm about Trifine's waist and led her down the garden path, with Manning trailing behind, savoring his cigar. This was one of the perks of traveling overseas; Manning could easily obtain Cuban cigars without having to pull any strings with customs or any other departments. And for that he was willing to put up with Roland Verringer's sense of irony and thinly veiled criticisms.

"Now tell me, dear heart, where did the Faerie Queen send you this time?" Manning heard Roland ask his daughter.

"London. It was rogue werewolves—_again_. The European division of the BPRD needs to more on top of that; it's pretty pathetic that the Faerie Queen had to send us."

"And you got good use out of that bow the Queen had made for you?"

"I did. The arrows from Brocéliande did the trick." She glanced back at Manning cautiously. "Are you here to help deal with the rogue werewolves, Director Manning? Please say you are."

His tongue suddenly felt heavy as he tried to come up with an answer. "No, I'm not, not officially."

Trifine's nose turned up at the smell of the cigar smoke. "That's really too bad."

"Actually, I'm here on other business," he went on, taking a sip of cognac to steel himself. Roland and Trifine stopped in their tracks, turning to face him. "Official business," he amended, and Trifine put her hands on her hips and regarded Manning inquisitively, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"What kind of official business?" she demanded. "Are you going to ask my dad to come back to _your_ BPRD so people think you're credible again, like you snatched up Dr. Krauss? Because that _really _worked out well, didn't it? _We_ had to clean up your mess..."

"Now, Trifine, you're accusing Director Manning of being duplicitous," Roland chided gently. "Director Manning knows that there's no way I'll return to work for him. I happen to like France way too much, and I like my current position much better than my former one under him."

"Trust me, Trifine, we want your father to remain here in France, where he's happy. _I_ want him to remain here in France where he's happy..."

Trifine raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. Manning took this as a signal to continue.

"So you _don't _trust me...and that—that's fine. But honestly, I'm here to ask _you_ to come to the BPRD, Trifine."

Trifine's eyes widened and her jaw went slack, and Roland exclaimed, "You can't be serious, Tom! Aren't there any other candidates you have in mind?"

"No," Manning said, "not anyone my team already knows and trusts. I already discussed it with them, and they want you, Trifine."

Trifine regained her composure, then shifted uneasily, averting her eyes from Manning's. "So they haven't told you, then? Red, Liz, Abe, Krauss—they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Manning echoed disbelievingly. "What do they know that I don't? I'm the director of the BPRD, I'm supposed to know about everything that goes on there."

"Of course you are," Roland said gently. "Tom, why don't you sit down? He should be sitting down when you tell him this, shouldn't he, Trifine?"

Trifine sucked in her breath, nodding. "Yeah, I think so."

They made their way back to the stone bench, and Manning sat down on it, staring up at Trifine expectantly. "Well? What do you have to tell me?"

"Hellboy made a deal with the Faerie Queen," Trifine said, pressing her palms together nervously.

"He did _what?" _Manning's voice rose, and he nearly dropped the cigar he was nursing. "What kind of deal?"

Trifine glanced at her father in supplication.

"Why, don't think _I'm_ going to tell him, dear heart! You were there when the deal was made!" Verringer exclaimed.

Trifine sighed audibly, coming to sit at Manning's side on the bench. "Mind your cigar," she warned, and he switched it to his other hand so that she was spared being upwind from the smoke. She stretched out her legs in front of her for a moment, then turned to Manning and smiled. "So you want to know what kind of deal was made? Well, Tom, this was what occurred..."

* * *

_October, 2008._

During her father's years at the BPRD, Trifine had gotten to know the three agents who had come to the Forest of Arden to collect themselves before debriefing with Tom Manning quite well. She had trained with them, spent hours doing homework and studying in Professor Broom's library, all with one thing on her mind.

_Your aunts and I have Gifted you. If you serve the Queen and do well, you will earn our way back into the Faerie Court. All of this rests on you. You must succeed._

Succeed. With _everything._

No wonder why Hellboy had called her the neurotic overachiever.

"How's your grandma, Trifine?" he asked her now as they wandered the palace halls to the Queen's council chamber. "She still turn into a serpent on Sundays?"

Trifine turned to face him just as Liz Sherman elbowed him in the ribs, _hard. _"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing at his side. "What was _that_ for?"

"You know what it was for, Red. Sorry he asked the question, Trifine," Liz apologized quickly.

Trifine's shoulders moved up and down in a very Gallic shrug. "No, there's nothing to be sorry about. Yes, Red, she still turns into a serpent on Saturdays, just below the waist. Kind of like a mermaid."

At the mention of the word _mermaid_ she fell silent. She had a feeling of what exactly they were going to ask the Faerie Queen, and she didn't even want to think of it. She had seen the pain in Abe's face as he had sat by the lapidified Elf woman; it was as though his heart had been torn right out of him. She'd had to block it out, or else she woud have started crying herself.

The Faerie Queen owed Hellboy a boon. He never had called in the favor, preferring the old adage of, "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours," when it came to dealing with the Queen's Guard.

But this situation was different.

The Queen was already in her private reception room when they arrived, and she was as majestic a woman as always. She wore a gown of blue silk shot through with silver spangles, and her dark hair was caught up in a net of silver trimmed with pearls and opals. It was early autumn, and she had to dress the part of Queen of the Unseelie Court. She nodded at Trifine, who went to her side. She turned her gaze on Hellboy and Liz Sherman, her expression a little colder and more formal.

"Do sit, if you'd like," she invited, though no one made any move to sit.

"We're not here to take up much of your time," Hellboy began, taking a step toward the Queen. "It's just a drop-and-dash if you can't help, Your Majesty."

She tilted her head, a perplexed expression marring her perfect features. "I do beg your pardon, Hellboy, but a _what_? What's a 'drop-and-dash?'"

"He means," Trifine said, "that if you can't help him with whatever it is he needs, then he'll be doing nothing more than passing the lapidified bodies of the Elf twins to us and leaving."

The Queen's face lit up in understanding, and she nodded, a smile gracing her lips. "Ah, I see!" She took a seat in one of her own chairs, pouring herself a goblet of wine. "And what favor would you like me to grant you?"

And of course Hellboy was very honest about what he wanted. It wasn't for a selfish reason, really; it was a win-win situation, as Liz Sherman put it. The Queen listened, her lips pursed together, her experssion neutral, as the two made their case for the boon they were requesting. The Queen glanced at Trifine once they had finished.

"And can you vouch for what they're saying?" she said quietly.

Trifine nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. The only issue is the brother, though."

"I'm sure I can think of something. As it happens, Death owes me a boon. I'm sure he'll have no qualms about bringing their souls back from the Summerland. And you can't bring back the sister without bringing back the brother; it seems their souls are bound."

"How're you going to keep Prince Nuada from ending the world?" Hellboy questioned, and the Queen's unblinking gaze rested on him. He seemed unnerved by it and averted his eyes from hers.

"A geis?" Trifine suggested, but the Queen shook her head.

"No, no, a geis is much too complicated." She rose from her seat and clasped her hands together, walking toward the window. "Nuada is clever; he would find a way to break it. Which would only leave an oath."

"An oath? He always talked about oaths and honor and all that crap," Hellboy offered, and the Queen turned to him.

"An oath would work," the Queen murmured, "for he would dare not break it."

"An oath—to _you_?" Liz Sherman sounded incredulous.

"Of course we would have him swear an oath to me...but also to someone else."

"But who else?"

And this was when the Queen's eyes lighted on Trifine. "Who else, indeed?"

* * *

_October, 2010._

"He swore an oath—not only to the Faerie Queen—but to _you_?" Manning said, his face growing pale.

Trifine rolled her eyes. "Well, _actually_ to the house of Lusignan as well...and his sister..."

"This was all Hellboy's idea?"

"Like I said, the Queen owed him a boon, and Death owed _her_ a boon. So you see, it turned out rather nicely. I assumed he'd told you. Apparently, I made an ass out of us both." Trifine's nose scrunched up at the thought.

"Princess Nuala remained in the Forest of Arden, and it she's become fast friends with the Queen. Prince Nuada, on the other hand..." Roland stopped here, perhaps deliberately.

"He was conducted to Brocéliande, which is ruled by King Hoel, and he is more or less held there as a hostage guest. We can take you there tomorrow to see him, if you'd like," she added quickly. "It's just in the Forêt de Paimpont, which isn't _too_ far from here. We can make a day of it. It'll be fun. King Hoel is always interested in what the BPRD is doing and how you fight alongside the Queen's Guard when needed."

"I'll think about it," was all Manning said, stubbing out his cigar. "Right now, all I want is another cognac."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Hellboy, **_**but all original characters are mine. This somehow became a Nuada/OC romance. Reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged and appreciated.**

Author's Note: Trifine's father is American and descended from the Lusignan line. Trifine's mother is French and half-Fey. So growing up, Trifine spoke both French and English.

Wicked Games

Chapter Two

The breakup had been nasty, and Trifine and Jules had both said things that should not have been said, but when Jules had brought the Elf Prince into it, she had known she was done.

It had all started over the dog, the little mongrel she had picked out two years ago in the pound in St. Malo, when Jules had promised her a puppy for her birthday. She had immediately named the puppy Minette, and it had been determined that the dog was a mixture of borzoi and a few other things, but mostly borzoi. She took the Minette back to Brocéliande, where she had taken up residence after joining the Queen's Guard. Minette had still been a puppy when Prince Nuada had arrived in Brocéliande, and she had immediately taken to him and he to her.

"Is she to be your war hound, half-blood?" the Prince had asked her, holding out his well-formed hand so that Minette could nuzzle at it. Minette sniffed it, then licked his palm. He patted Minette's head, and Trifine found herself smiling over it.

"No, she's just a pet. I don't think she'd make a very good war hound," Trifine said, laughing, bending to stroke Minette's back.

The Prince had inclined his head, his dark lips quirking into an odd smile. "A war hound must be trained. And since you're my lady, I'll train her, if you wish."

Trifine frowned. "You don't have to, Prince Nuada. But if you want to…"

"I would very much like to. She will prove to be far more constant to me and to you than those around us—those Fey and half-bloods and _humans_." He said the last word with a snarl and a curl of his lip.

"While we're on that," Trifine said, "about the whole _half-blood_ thing. It's a little disrespectful."

"You care not for it?"

"Not particularly." She watched as he rose from the black-and-white marble floor of the training room that was part of his apartments in King Hoel's palace. "Maybe you could call me something else, since it seems like we're sticking to titles."

"And what would you like me to call you—my lady? Or mademoiselle, as they'd say in the country the humans call France?" He contemplated the weapons on the rack hanging from the wall for a moment, and then chose his spear, giving it an experimental twirl.

"Mademoiselle works, but it's okay to call me Trifine," she told Nuada.

"I've no wish to dispense with titles, mademoiselle. I swore an oath to you and to your house and the Faerie Queen as well. Though you're not royalty, that still makes you my lady."

"Um," Trifine stammered, "okay."

He looked at her gravely with his piercing golden eyes. "Perhaps I should make myself clearer. I swore an oath to you and the Faerie Queen out of love for my sister, so that she might have a chance to live the life she chooses, and out of duty toward my people, so that they might have a better fate than simply fading. I serve for the sake of others, and once the term of my oath has ended, I will return to my people. You are of human _and_ Fey blood, and I've found you to be less hollow and fickle than others like you. Though we fight side by side for the Faerie Queen, it does not make us friends. "

"So why are you volunteering to train my dog?" she persisted. "You know, since we're just soldiers-in-arms together and you're just my vassal?"

He regarded her as though she were mad. "Mademoiselle, I am your vassal and you are my lady. You are in need of a war hound, and I, as a warrior of some skill, will train her for you."

And train Minette he did. Perhaps it helped him to while away the hours between missions for the Faerie Queen and his training sessions. Perhaps it was because, in the midst of all of this, he was very lonely and wished for the company of those he had lost, though he made no attempt to seek out new friendships. But he _had_ done a fine job of training Minette. The dog, he had remarked, had been clever, quick to learn, and eager to please with the promise of a reward. He taught her commands not only in French, English, and Breton, but the Irish Gaelic that he had used during his youth in Bethmoora.

"She is rather like her mistress," he said a few nights ago when Jules came to court at Brocéliande to make his monthly report to King Hoel and to also see Trifine.

"How's she like Trifine?" Jules said as he reached for another apple.

"She's clever, quick to learn, and eager to please, just as Trifine is." They'd had gotten to first names by now, thought Prince Nuada still maintained a courteous, if not chilly, distance, even with her.

"Just as Trifine is?" Jules asked. "And how would you know _that_?"

"Nuada has been helping me to improve my fencing technique," Trifine said, her cheeks flushing. "He said it was good for the most part, but that I still needed improvement in other places."

"Improvement?" Nuada chuckled. "Trifine, you left your right side open when you made that thrust. Had it been a real opponent, you would have been dead."

"You forget, Your Royal Highness, that Trifine has been Gifted by her three aunts. She's their last best hope of being able to get back into Faerie." Jules poured himself more wine. "Just like the Golden Ticket that would get them into Willie Wonka's chocolate factory."

"You're doubting my judgment and my skill?" Nuada queried edgily.

"No, I'm just saying that you're underestimating Trifine's skill. But that would be a judgment, wouldn't it? So, _oui,_ I _am_ calling your judgment into question, monsieur." Jules was careful to emphasize the _oui_, as though he were mocking Nuada for not being of some kind of French birth or ancestry.

"If you are calling my judgment into question, then that is an insult to my skill," Nuada began threateningly, and Trifine could see the muscles in his neck tensing.

"Jules, Nuada _knows_ about the whole thing with my aunts…and about me being their golden ticket. He knows what he's talking about," Trifine said quickly, shooting a meaningful glance at Nuada.

"Your Elf warrior knows what he's talking about?" Jules riposted, snorting back a laugh. "I'll tell you something else he knows about, Trifine. Genocide. Isn't that why you tried to raise the Golden Army, _Elf_? To kill not only humans, but also humans with Fey blood."

"You would have been safe had you made it to one of your Fey refuges, diluted-blood," Nuada reminded Jules. "Once the army had done its deed, I would have set it to sleep, and you and your kind would have been able to emerge and live as freely as mine."

"The Golden Army never _was_ allowed to walk the earth, Jules, so your point is moot," Trifine snapped at her boyfriend.

"Of course, Trifine," Jules scoffed, getting up from the table, "take his side, like always." He sauntered to Trifine's receiving room, and on the way, he caught a glimpse of Minette curled at Nuada's feet. "Even your dog like him better than she likes me! That says everything, doesn't it? _Amusez-vous bien,_ you two!"

She and Nuada had spent the rest of the meal in silence, until the Elf prince ventured, "When he called my skill as a warrior into question, you vouched for me when you could have left me to defend myself on my own. Why, Trifine?"

Trifine pushed the remnants of the coq au vin around her plate. "Because Nuada," she replied quietly, avoiding his intense golden stare, "you're my friend. Jules was wrong. He has no clue about your prowess as a warrior."

"And you do?"

"We've fought together for two years, and you've trained _me_ or helped me to improve. And if you look in the Fey archives, your skills are widely touted."

"You never told me that your kind have written of me."

Trifine lifted her shoulders up and down in a very Gallic shrug. "You never asked."

She broke it off with Jules the following day. It had been a knockdown, drag-out fight, but in the end, she was relieved it was over.

But Nuada. There was the question of Nuada.

Trifine inhaled the chill autumn night air and called Minette over to her.

There was no question that Nuada was _very_ handsome and considered to be quite a catch, and his cool reserve toward the ladies in the court of Brocéliande who pursued him made him all the more desirable to them.

But at the same time, he had sworn fealty to Trifine. And technically, they worked together. To pursue him as the ladies in King Hoel's court did just didn't sit well with her ethically. She would have been taking advantage of the situation, and because she genuinely liked him, she couldn't bear to do that to him. His friendship and loyalty, so hard-earned, had become very dear to her.

So she'd come home, ostensibly, to clear her head.

She hadn't expected Tom Manning to be visiting her parents' house bringing with him the solution to her dilemma on a silver platter.

She made a face at the smell of cigar smoke and heard Agent Manning on his cell phone, no doubt chewing out one of the members of his team for not apprising him of the Nuada and Nuala situation. "That's not the point, Abe! Trifine Verringer was one the one who told me! Every time that demon goes out on his own with some cockamamie idea, you go with him! You've all made an ass out of me _and_ out of Trifine!...What? Now he wants _what_? _Who?"_ When Manning saw Trifine, he held up his hand to indicate he would be with her momentarily. "Abe, I'm going to have to call you back. Well…congra…Congratulations. Let me call you back." He ended the call and tucked his Smartphone into his pocket.

"Congratulations?" Trifine echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Does Abe have good news?"

"If you could call it that." Manning took another drag from his cigar. "He and Princess Nuala just got engaged. The British division is flying her back to the States."

"Well," Trifine said, smiling, "that's good for Abe."

"And you…they all said hi to you. Red wants to know how you're handling working with the prince."

"Really well, actually. I'd consider him a friend." _And nothing more._ "But Tom, I've been thinking about your offer. I'm sure the Faerie Queen will release me so that I can work with you. It'd be nice being with the team again, Red, Liz, and Abe. And Dr. Krauss. And you."

"Uh, yeah, about that." Manning shifted uneasily, staring down at his feet. "You'll be the one to tell Prince Nuada about his sister's engagement to Abe, right?"

"You really want me to?"

"You said he's your friend."

"All right, then. I can do that." She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "Is there something else?"

"Yeah, there is. Red just made a request."

"Red's requests can sometimes be more like demands, but he makes them _seem_ like requests."

"He says that the team wants not only _you_ now, but Prince Nuada. Because you're apparently his handler."

Trifine sighed. "In a way of speaking."

"Well, whatever scheme the Faerie Queen devised, Red wants you both on the team. Nuada can fight and so can you. We have you to keep an eye on him. I'm bringing Agent Myers back on. Everyone wins."

Trifine's heart sank with disappointment. Here she had been hoping to get some distance from Nuada so that she could think clearly, so that she wouldn't hurt him or ruin their tenuous friendship. And trust Red to put a wrench in that plan.

"He said he wanted your little dog too. As long as she likes cats."

"Who?"

"Red."

_"Oh." _Trifine nodded in understanding. "Yes, Minette likes cats. They just might not like her."

"Fair enough." Manning took out his phone. "So you're back in?"

"It's safe to say I'm back in, with Elf Prince and little dog in tow."

"Good. When we go to Brocéliande tomorrow, you'll let the Prince know what's what, and we can get final word from the Faerie Queen…" Manning's phone beeped, and he took a look at the text he had just received. "According to Princess Nuala, the Faerie Queen has given her okay. At least that's what Abe says."

"Nuala asked the Faerie Queen about it?"

_"Abe_ asked the Faerie Queen about it. She sad she'd think about it and let them know. Looks like she did it through Nuala."

"Abe wants me back?"

"We _all_ want you back. We're even willing to deal with Nuada just to have you back."

"Well," Trifine said, laughing, "it's nice to know I'm appreciated."

When she got back up to her bedroom, she found a few texts waiting on her phone, one from her younger sister who was studying art history at the University of Nantes, another from one of her friends in the States, and one from Liz.

_Red says he's on a mission from God. He's getting the band back together. He honestly said that._

Somehow, Trifine texted back, _that doesn't surprise me._

I'm glad you're coming back. I love Red and the twins, and Abe's great but he's been gone a lot. I just want to talk to someone who's sane. _Because sometimes I feel like I'm going to go crazy._

Anytime you need to talk.

Thanks. Same here.

Merci. Trifine thought that Liz might get a kick out of that.

And she was glad that she had made the decision to go back to the BPRD.

__


End file.
